The Wrong Uniform
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: What happens when the school is given a uniform because of Mayor Master's orders? What happens when Danny gets the girls uniform given to him by mistake and Dash finds out? What happens when you toss in a mysterious stalker into the mix? Read on and you will find out. P.S. story idea comes from jeanette9a...Thanks for the idea
1. Chapter 1 The Run In

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter 1 The run in

Danny frowned as he walked to school, every so often looking over his shoulder. Tucker and Sam were busy chatting about the history test they had to take that day, but Danny was too distracted and only biving vague responses, looking over his shoulder again. Sam sighed, stopped walking, and faced Danny.

"Danny, would you relax already," Sam asked.

Danny, who was in the middle of looking over his shoulder, sighed. "I can't Sam. With Vlad as the mayor, I have to always look over my shoulder. I never know when I might..." Danny stopped, having run into someone. He turned, about to say sorry to the person, when he noticed it was Vlad. "I rest my case," Danny said.

"Come now Daniel, you can't think I'm all that bad," Vlad said with a fake smile.

"What do you want," Danny demanded with a scowl. "My mom's not here and I'm not going to help you win her over either!"

"Silly boy, I'm not here about your mother, I'm here about the school assembley."

"School assembly, what school assembley," Danny asked with a scowl.

"You'll find out soon enough son," Vlad replied with a smirk.

"I've told you a thousand times before, I'm not son, so don't call me that!"

"Very well, I'll see you in the assembley," Vlad replied with a smirk.

"Welcome Mayor Masters," Lancer said as a greeting at the doorway, then he spotted the three teens. "You three are late again, now get to class before I give you all detention."

"But Mr. Lancer I..."

"Not another word Mr. Fenton, unless you'd like more detention."

Danny sighed, "Yes sir."

"Well, I guess I won't see you in the assembly Daniel," Vlad said with a chuckle as he walked off.

"Now you two get off to chass while I esscort Mr. Fenton to detention, unless you'd like to share in his fate."

"No sir," Tucker answered quickly as he walked into school, but Sam held back because Danny grabbed her arm.

"You and Tucker text me if Vlad tries anything funny," Danny said in a low whisper. Sam nodded quickly and mr. Lancer sighed.

"Come on Fenton, you can talk to your girlfriend later," Mr. Lancer said dragging Danny off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 The News Before Gym

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter two The news before gym class

First hour seemed to creep by so slowly for Danny. He tried to occupy his time by studing for his history test, but he just couldn't seem to frowned, Sam and Tucker had not texted him, so it would seem that the assembly was going fine, but he couldn't know for sure.

He tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring. He looked up at the clock, hoping it would move faster. He let out a frustrated sigh, why did Lancer have to put him in detention today!

It was true that Danny had been late to school many times, but it wasn't as if that was his fault! He was always saving the city from ghosts after all, couldn't he get a little credit!

Danny knew that if he told Lancer the truth, he'd blow his cover as Danny Phantom, but there was also a good chance Lancer would think he was crazy too. This time he wasn't even late because of his ghost hunting, but because of Vlad. Even when he wasn't Plasmeus, Vlad was still causing Danny Trouble!

Danny let out another frustrated sigh, even time in Lancer's class went faster then this. He looked up at the clock and sighed, still five ninutes to go. He felt like this class was never going to end! What made everything worse was that Danny could hear Vlad's mocking laughter in his head, and no one else but Tucker and Sam knew that Vlad was evil.

Finally the bell rang and Danny flew out the door and rushed off to find Sam and Tucker. He found Sam, but not Tucker, just comming out of the gym with a hoard of students, and almost backtracked when he saw the look on Sam's facew, she had a look to kill.

"**They can't tdo it! Try to make us brain dead look-a-likes and force us to be the same as everyone else in this high school! Well I have one word for you: ****Protest,**" Sam billowed angerily.

"Sam, what are you talking about," Danny asked.

Sam was about to respond when Vlad walked up and with a chuckle, answered for her, "Why the new uniforms of course," he said with a smirk. "You'd know this if you had been at my assembly instead of detention Daniel."

"What," Danny replied, shocked.

"Yes dear Daniel, of course you'll get yours in your next class, since you have gym next," Vlad said with a chuckle.

"What," Danny asked again.

"Yeah man, he's not lieing, that's what the whole assembly was about," Tucker added, just getting out of the throng of students.

"You can't do this," was all Danny managed.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Daniel. As the mayor of Amity Park, I can, and I just did," he said with a smirk.

"We'll fight you on this," Sam fired back.

"I'll enjoy watching you try girl," Vlad replied with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have quite a bit of work to do," and with that he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 Uniforms

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter 3 Uniforms

Sam brooded all the way to the locker room, where she swore they could never force her to wear them. Tucker and Danny sighed and nodded, having heard this ever since the uniform announcement had been made.

"Hey Fentturd," they heard from down the hallway and Danny sighed.

"I'LL see you guys later, I don't do well with brain-dead jocks," Sam said retreating to the girls locker room.

"Hey Fentturd," Dash said coming up behind Danny with a smirk. "Ready to get pumbled today?"

"Yeah Dash, I always look forard to that," Danny said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Good, then lets get moving," Dash said shoving Danny into the locker room.

Gym class that day was the sam as any other gym class. Dash choose Danny as his main target, and today his weapon of choice was a dodgeball. Danny could hav easily dodged the ball, what with having ghost powers, but he really didn't want to reveal his idenity, so he took the hits.

Sam had been the lucky one today because today was the day that the girls had been taken to the smaller gym for "dance" class. Tucker mostly stayed in the back of the class, avoiding most hits, but for Danny, there was no hiding from Dash. Everywhere Danny went, Dash found him, and hit him with the ball.

Danny was glad when the coach finally blew the whistle and signaled for them to go into the locker room. They all lined up, and one by one they recieved their uniform. Everyone grumbled, and Dash proudly proclaimed he would still be wearing his lettermen jacket with his uniform. Fanny stopped at his locker to change and get his things when he first got a look at his uniform and groaned.

"What is it man," Tucker asked, peeking around his locker to look at Danny.

"They gave me the wrong uniform, this one's for the girls," he groaned again.

"Oh man, that really sucks," Tucker replied.

"I know, the school must have made a mistake. Oh well, lets just keep this to ourselves and them maybe I can make this day go better."

Dash, who had a locker across from Danny, suddenly showed up with a smirk, "Keep what to yourself, Fentturd?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone Dash! Haven't you messed with me enough today," Danny asked annoyed.

"Never enough with you Fentonio," Dash replied looking down at Danny's uniform. Danny tried to quickly snatch it up. but Dash was faster. "Hey guys, look at this! Fenton got a girls uniform," Dash called with absolute glee.

All the guys in the locker room rushed over to where Danny and Dash were standing. "Just give it back Dash," Danny demanded.

"I don't think I will Fenton, I think I'm gonna watch you put it on," Dash said with absolute glee.

"What! No way," Danny replied as he pulled his blue jeans back on.

Dash smirked as he grabbed Danny and started to tear off his gym shirt. "Quick, somebody give me that top," Dash demanded. Danny was doing his best to wrestle free of Dash, but Dash now had him pinned to the bench.

Dash wresltled the top on Danny and then quickly moved to the task of removing his continued to flail about, tring, unsuccessfully to get free of Dash. Danny, after much effort, finally managed to free himself of Dash and took off for the locker room door. Danny didn't care that he didn't have any pants on, tht was better then the embaressment of that girls uniform.

Danny made ot out the door and ran right into Sam. Sam looked startled and then confused.

"Danny, why aren't you wearing any pants? And why do you..."

"Can't talk now Sam, gotta..." but before he could finish, one of Dash's friends came out of the locker room and grabbed Danny, pulling him back to the locker room.

"Come on Fenton, Dash isn't done with you yet."

"NO," Danny billowed, grabbing the door in one last attempt to get free but to no avial, he was still pulled back into the locker room

"Fentturd, I wasn't done with you yet," Dash explained with a smirk.

"Well I was done," Danny said, frantically looking around for Tucker so they could both get out of there.

"We can do this one of two ways, the easy way, or the hard way. I much prefer the hard way," Dash said with a smirk.

"I just want my clothes back," Danny replied madly.

"Thats not a choice," Dash said with a smirk. "The easy way is you hold still and let us complete the uniform..."

"No way," Danny billowed.

Dash smirked, "The hard way is we force it on you and then we lock your geeky friend in the gym locker."

"Danny, run, save yourself! Save your dignity," Tucker billowed.

Danny looked up and saw Tucker already shoved half way into a locker (which was too small for him anyways), and sighed. "Fine Dash, get your kicks out of this and dress me up, but let Tucker go!"

Dash nodded and his friend pulled Tucker out of the locker. "Alright Fentturd, hold still," Dash said holding up the white knit tights. Danny sighed, clearly annoyed with the whole process.

Dash chuckled as he held Danny down and forced the knit tights on, way to tightly. Next came the ruffled blue skirt and Dannt closed his eyes. Dash laughed as he continued the process and forced the polished black heels on Danny's feet. The whole process took no more then five minutes, and Dash laughed through the whole process.

"Hey guys, check out Fenturella," Dash said chuckling. Danny's cheeks burned red hot as he tried to balance on the new shoes, the heels. _**'How did girls wear these anyhow,'**_ Danny woundered.

"Alright Dash, you've had your fun, now leave me alone so I can get to class," Danny said frowning and pulling away from Dash, still trying to balance with the heels on.

"Oh class, that's a great idea," Dash said with glee, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Hey guys, lets introduce Fenturella to the whole school!"

There was a chorse of "yeah's" and "alright's", but amoung all these faces was Danny's plae face. "Alright Fenturella, lets get to class," Dash said with triumph, grabbing Danny's arm and dragging him with him the the door.

"Nooooooooooo," Danny called out, trying once again to pull free and escape this humilation.


	4. Chapter 4 The Worst Day Ever!

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter 4 "The Worst Day Ever"

Dash pulled Danny out the door of the locker room and cam face to face with Sam, Tucker, and Paulena! Danny blushed a deep red until his whole face had turned bright red. Paulena looked him up and down and laughed. Sam, however, was not amused.

"Dash, are you so braindead that you have to always pick on the same guy? Why can't you just leave Danny alone," Sam fired.

"Awww, is the geek mad cause I'm messing with her boyfriend," Dash laughed.

"_Right_," Dash said with a chuckle. "So Paulena, what do you think of our Fenturella?"

"I don't know, all I see is red," she bent down so she could see Danny's mortified face.

"What do you think Paulina, is Fenturella girely enough," Dash asked.

"Paulena studied Danny's face a moment and then chuckled, "He's missing one thing that every girl wears."

"What's that," Dash asked cluelessly.

"Makeup of course," Paulena replied rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny looked up and his eyes grew wide, "No," he said tring to sound firm. "You can't! I won't do it! Besides, the uniform dosen't come with that," He said tring to squirm away from Dash, but Dash just held Dammy firm.

"Oh, I have some in my locker, I always have my makeup with me," Paulena replied brightly.

"No," Sam said firmly, stepping between Dash, who still had a struggling Danny, and Paulena. "Not all girls wear makeup, thats just a you thing," she fired at Paulena.

"Oh please goth girl, don't pretend that you don't wear it too," she smiled, rolling her eyes and stepping past Sam. "This way," She motioned for Dash to follow, and he did, dragging a struggling Danny with him all the way.

They quickly reached Paulena's locker and she opened it. Her locker could only be discribed as a girly locker, and at that point Danny would rather face Walker or even Skulker then face this. Inside Paulena's locker was a large pink case, (under her love shrine to Danny Phantom ironically), and hanging from the door was a mirrior and a large assortment of hair accessories. Danny squirmed againg, but Dash held him tighter.

Paulina pointed over to a bench near by and Dash dragged Danny over to it. He shoved Danny on it, laying him flat, then Dash sat on him to hold him still. Paulina carried her pink case over to where the two sat and smiled. When Danny wouldn't meet her eyes, she saighed, then Dash grabbed a section of Danny's hair and pulled his head up to face her. Danny grunted, but no one cared. Sam and Tucker started to move forward and Danny sighed.

"Sam, Tucker, go to class, there's no need for all three of us to get detention."

"Danny, we can't just leave you here," Sam replied concerned.

"Yeah man, we're in this together," Tucker added.

"Just go to class, there's no need for us all to get detention, I'll be fine...ack" Danny warned his friends before Dash pulled his head up further.

"Stop squirming Fenturella and let Paulina do your makeup," Dash ordered.

Danny grunted and looked up at his friends, "Just go," he gurnted and relunctly they left.

"Now, first we need foundation..." Paulina started as she pulled out a round container and what looked like a sponge. "Liquid works best because powder foundation just brushes off," Paulina started dabbing the sponge like thing in the round container and then Dash used his free hand to stop Danny's squirming so she could put the makeup on right.

"Fenturella, if you don't stop squirming, she'll have to redo it all, so you might as well sit still and relax until it's all over," Dash said with a chuckle. Danny sighed, but finally quit squirming, closing his eyes and hoping it would be over soon.

"Alright, now the eye shadow...Humm...Lets go with blue to go with your skirt," Paulina said with a smile. Danny felt something run across his eyelids and fought the eurge to open his eyes. He sat through both eyes being swabbed with the "eye shadow" and sighed, maybe it was all over now..."Now open your eyes, I need to put on your mascara," Paulina ordered.

"Wha..." Danny began, but Dash jumped in.

"You heard her, now open your eyes," Dash prdered pulling his hair again. Danny grunted but opened his eyews.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! They're open! Now stop!" Danny ordered through gritted teeth. Dash laughed but loosened his grip on Danny's hair.

Paulena pulled out some sort of brush with some sort of black stuff on it and began to rub it across his eye lashes. He pulled back from the touch, but dash pushed him back to her bursh. Danny sighed, woundering when this would all be over. After Paulena finished with the "mascara," she moved on to the lipstick, ruby red to be exact. After the lipstick she put the finishing touches on with the blush.

"All done," Paulena said with a smile.

"What about his nails?"

"Oh! I have the perfect nail polish that matches his lipstick," Paulena said brightly.

"Alright, lets do that," Dash said with a chuckle.

"NO! I did the stupid uniform thing and the dumb make up! Leave my nails alone," Danny thundered, trying to free himself from Dash, who was still sitting on top of him. Dash took full advantage of this and jerked Danny's hands out from under him and forced them down so Paulena could paint them. Once she finished with his nails, Dash finally got off Danny and dragged him with them to Paulena's locker. Dash looked at it till his eyes rested on a bunny hair berette.

"Hey Paulena, can we borrow that bunny hair clip," Dash asked.

"Sure, if you want to," she said with a smile.

Dash picked it up and put it in Danny's hair with a smile. "There, I'd say that completes the look. What do you say Paulena?"

Paulena smiled, "I think he looks perfect, but I think he should see himself," Paulena said guiding him to the large mirror in her locker. Danny got a good look at himself and groaned, Dash just smiled.

"Time to get to class Fenturella," Dash said gleefully as Danny groaned.

Dash dragged Danny to every class, and at ever class he introduced Danny as Fenturella. None of the teachers put a sto[ to it because Dash told them it was an extra credit project that Fenton was helping with.

Danny figured that when school was over, it would end his worst day ever, but it didn't. Dash had football practice, so Dash dragged Danny there and made him be a cheer leader. This really was "the worst day ever!"

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Followwed

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter 5 Followed

Danny remembered the day well, though he tried to forget it; but to no avail. The events of the day kept floating back to him, and the harder he tried to forget the more the memories cascaded him.

After they had "fixed" Danny up, Dash dragged them off. They ended up in Lancer's third hour class, history. When they entered later, Lancer looked up with a frown. Did Lancer ever greet Danny with anything other than a frown? Lancer frowned at Danny, but smiled at Dash.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Lancer. Mayor Masters needed someone to model the girls uniform and told me if I could find someone willing, then he'd make sure I got extra credit in all my classes…"

"Yeah, and you need it too," Danny muttered under his breath with a scowl, which prompted a kick from Dash, effectively shutting Danny up.

"He told me that the willing volunteer would also get credit too, for being a good volunteer, so Fenton willingly agreed. He wishes to be known as Fenturella for the day to go with the uniform," Dash added with a charming smile.

"I see," Mr. Lancer said folding his fingers on his desk. "Mr. Fenton, did you agree to this stunt?"

Danny opened his mouth to say the whole truth when Dash kicked him hard in the back of the knee, and he'd have fallen had Dash not had a death grip on him. So, rather than trust himself to speak, Danny just nodded yes and glared daggers at Dash.

"Very well, far be it from me to stop students from earning extra credit. How much did Mayor Masters say to give you Dash?"

"He told me to ask for one hundred extra points sir, for being a shining example in the community. But Sir, I believe Fenturella should get more credit than just word of mouth, he should get a little credit too, maybe like a tenth of my credit or something."

"That is very noble of you Mr. Baxter, very well, we'll give Mr. Fenton ten points extra credit points for being a good citizen. Here are your history tests. Have a seat and get started."

Danny was escorted by Dash to his seat by the window, and then Dash took the desk right next to him. Danny tried to focus on his test, but he kept getting distracted by a clicking sound and he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

Sam and Tucker were very sympathetic, but Danny could not force himself to meet their eyes. Some would call it pride, but Danny felt he was right in saying it was shame that kept him from looking his friends in the eyes. The plain truth was, Danny didn't make eye contact with anyone, he just couldn't because of the shame he was feeling.

All day it was the same, introducing him as Fenturella, Dash getting the praise for his "Selfless act" and all the laughter directed at Danny. The whole day he couldn't hide the embarrassment on his face, considering it turned bright red each time he was introduced to the class, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

At football practice, Danny figured he'd get a break finally and be able to run away, but Dash just dragged him to the field.

"What gives, Dash! The school day is over, so leave me alone!"

"Nope Fenturella, you're gonna join Paulena and be a cheerleader," Dash said with a smirk.

"What!? No way," Danny fired but Dash didn't listen, he just dragged Danny over to Paulena.

"Now Fenturella, I want to hear you cheering, or else," Dash ordered, shoving pompoms in his hands.

At this point Danny was really wishing that he could go Phantom and end this, but he knew he couldn't. So, vowing to get Dash back later, Danny was forced to cheer, and that's when he saw it. There was someone hiding in the bushes taking pictures…of Danny.

Danny looked away, mortified, and then he caught Dash's eyes. Danny could tell that that Dash had seen the guy too and Dash looked almost…mad? Danny couldn't figure that out, but he was soon distracted by Paulina shouting at him to keep cheering. Danny sighed, and as he yet again turned bright red, he went back to cheering.

After practice, Dash grabbed Danny's wrist and began to drag Danny with him. "Come on Fenturella, you're coming with me."

"Dash, you dragged me around all day! You're done with practice and I'm going **HOME**," Danny said firmly!

"Nope, not when someone's been watching you all day, now come on," Dash said tugging Danny with him.

Dash dragged Danny with him down the sidewalk , and Danny even more annoyed. Bash said someone was following them, but since when had he ever cared about Danny? This would be the part where Dash beat Danny up and then hopped into one of his A-list friend's cars leaving Danny, and his beat up self, in the dust. Since when had Dash ever cared?

But as the growing awareness of someone following them came to Danny again, he was suddenly grateful for Dash being there, which was just as strange. Danny finally stopped struggling and let Dash carry him off. It wasn't as if their mysterious guest stalker was a ghost after all, if they had been, Danny's ghost sense would have gone off.

"Uh, Dash, where are we going," Danny finally asked.

"To my house, duh Fenturella, like we would really be safe at your house with a stalker following you," Dash said rolling his eyes.

Danny was going to argue, but he figured there was no point in doing so. So, rather than point out that the stalker could just as easily find him at Dash's house as at Danny's, he did his best to keep up with Dash's strides and stay quiet. After a continued sense of being followed plagued Danny, he began to feel grateful for Dash's presence.

Once in Dash's house, Danny felt a little safer. He looked around, Dash's house looked nice. Dash finally quit dragging Danny around once they came to his basement. Unlike the Fenton basement, this one looked somewhat normal. It had a lot of workout stuff, of course some weights, a stereo system, and a couch. Dash dropped Danny on the couch and walked over to the CD player and put on the latest Humpty Dumpty CD.

"Want somethin' to drink Fenton," Dash asked.

"Huh, oh, uh…no thanks…Uh, Dash, not to jinx my luck or anything, but why are you being so nice to me," Danny asked.

"Huh…Oh, don't read into it Fenturd, you're still a geek…It's just…well…I don't like it that someone else is trying to humiliate you."

"But…You do it to me almost all the time, almost day to day," Danny replied.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who gets to ruin your life. I don't like that someone else is trying to come in on my turf," Dash replied.

"Oh," was all Danny could think to reply.

**Page Break**

"Uh…Boss, here are those photos you asked for," replied a timid man.

"Thank you, you may go," the voice replied.

The man needed no more telling; he sat the pictures down and quickly took off. The "Boss" held up the photos and smirked. The photos ranged from Danny in the hallway in his boxers, to Danny struggling while one of the jocks sat on him (holding him down) while a girl put make up on him, to Danny in class, to Danny cheering with the other cheerleaders. The dark figure smirked at the photos.

"So, young Daniel wore a girls uniform? I do believe I should pay him a visit," the dark figure said with an evil chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6 Allies and Enemies

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter 6 Allies and Enemies

Dash began using the workout stuff and Danny continued to sit on the couch and watch Dash. The way he was acting was so not like Dash, and it really confused Danny. Having nothing else to do, Danny figured he'd press his luck and pull the heels off. His feet were throbbing, and he felt so much better just taking those stupid shoes off. He didn't want Dash to change his newfound attitude, but when Dash didn't yell at Danny for taking the shoes off, Danny smiled at himself.

Danny was rubbing his feet when his ghost sense went off and he groaned. 'Not now,' he thought, he couldn't go ghost with Dash right there. He cursed himself for allowing Dash to drag him here without even having his back pack; at least with his backpack he would have had some ghost fighting tools.

Dash sat up and looked at him. "What Fenton, am I boring you? Maybe you'd like to go out and face the stalk…." Dash trailed off looking at something behind Danny.

Danny was afraid of what might be behind him, but finally unfroze and turned to see who was there. He frowned when he saw Vlad "Plasmeus" directly behind him. Vlad grabbed Danny, and before Danny could do anything, Vlad slapped a Spector Deflector belt on Danny so he couldn't even go ghost if he wanted to.

Dash jumped to his feet at once, "Hey! Only I can pick on Fenton, so…release him!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Oh please," and he charged his plasma blasts.

"Dash look out…" Danny tried to warn but knew he would be too late.

Not thinking at all, Danny pulled free of Vlad and jumped in front of Dash, putting his hands up. It had been something he'd have done as Phantom, and he'd done it out of reflex this time. Vlad's pink plasma blast hit him full force and knocked him out.

"Fenton," Dash asked as Plasmeus swooped in.

"This is wasting my time," he said rolling his eyes, grabbing Danny and flying off.

**Page Break**

Danny groaned as he slowly clawed his way back to consciousness. He sat up and looked around and frowned. He was in a cage and Vlad, (Still in his ghost form), was sitting at his computer looking at something, Vlad looked up and saw that Danny was awake and smiled.

"Daniel, you're awake, I'm so glad. You look well," he chuckled.

"Cut the crap Vlad. What do you want," Danny demanded.

Vlad chuckled again, "Always to the point, aren't you Daniel? Very well, I want what I've always wanted, you as my son. All you have to do is renounce your idiot father and join me, and I'll release you."

Danny frowned, "You honestly thing that after all this time, something like this stunt would talk me into it…As if," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Come now Daniel, think of the things I could teach you, the things you could learn," Vlad said with a smile.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, **NO WAY**," Danny scowled.

"Daniel, I was so hoping we could be friends…" Vlad started but Danny jumped in.

"We will **NEVER** be friends," Danny thundered.

Vlad sighed, "I was hoping we could do this the civil way, but I see that is not going to work." Vlad paused, tapping a few keys on his computer and then pictures of Danny showed up on Vlad's larger screen and Danny frowned. "Refuse me, and all these pictures will find their way onto the internet and make their way through the ghost zone too," Vlad said with a smirk.

"I don't care, why would I want to work for a fruit loop like you," Danny asked crossing his arms and turning his back on Vlad and got a satisfied smile when he heard Vlad's frustrated snarl.

**Page Break**

Dash paced back and forth in his basement. Fenton saved him? Damn it! Fenturd had saved him from that stupid ghost, which meant that he owed Fenton. Damn it! Dash frowned; he never let a debt go unpaid. Before Dash had time to think about what he was going to do Fenton's dorky friends burst through the door.

"Where is he," the goth girl, Sam, demanded.

"Yeah, what have you done with Danny," the tech nerd, Tucker, demanded, paused, then added, "besides dress him up like a girl."

Dash was about to tell these two off when Fenton's older sister entered. "Guys, give him a chance," she said sweetly then turned to face him. "Alright, what'd you do with little brother," she demanded.

Dash frowned, "I didn't do anything to Fenton! I dragged him here 'cause someone was following us. He wasn't here long before some ghost with black hair and fangs snatched him."

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all looked at him then at each other, then Sam turned back to face Dash. "If we find out you are not telling us the truth, I'll come back here and pumble you," she threatened then turned to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going," Dash demanded.

"To save Danny of course," Jazz said rolling her eyes.

"I'm coming with you," Dash said resolutely.

"No you're not," Sam and Tucker yelled back with a scowl.

"Don't tell me no," Dash said annoyed. "Look the truth is I owe Fenton, and I never let my debts go unpaid."

"You…owe him," Jazz asked confused.

"Yeah, that ghost thing came here for Fenton and I got annoyed, so I told him to get lost. I guess he didn't seem to like that much so he shot some sort of pink ray from his hands at me. I didn't have time to move out of the way, and it would have hit me, but Fenton jumped in the way and took the full blast. So…I owe him, and I'm coming with you."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were silent for a moment, and then Sam finally spoke up. "Fine, but we're going to be watching you."

"Whatever," Dash replied rolling his eyes and running after them.

He followed them outside and paused only a moment at the sight of the Fenton Spector Speeder before he jumped in after Sam and Tucker. He watched as Jazz pulled out a thing that looked like a boomerang and Dash rolled his eyes. What was a little old boomerang going to do anyways?

"Jazz tossed it outside and yelled, "Find Danny," and then zoomed after it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rescue

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Chapter 7 The Rescue

Danny sat crossed legged in his cage, his arms were crossed as well, with his back to Vlad. This guy was a fruit loop if he thought this would convince him to join Vlad. True he'd never be able to show his face in the ghost zone again, but the ghosts mostly came to him anyways.

"Daniel, please, be reasonable…You could save yourself all this embarrassment, all it will take is to renounce your idiot father and join me."

Danny rolled his eyes, "You never give up, do you? I am **NOT** going to join you, so just give it up."

"Daniel, I'm truly sorry, I didn't want it to be this way," Vlad said sadly.

"So let me guess, you're going to let me go and hope I make the "right" choice," Danny said using air quotes around the word right, "and stay here with you," he finished rolling his eyes.

"No dear boy, I'm going to teach you what happens when you don't do the right thing, the smart thing," Vlad said with a scowl sending a plasma beam right at Danny's back. Danny let out a yelp of pain and turned to face Vlad.

"**HEY!** What was that for," Danny demanded!

"To teach you, Daniel, that I don't take no for an answer. Now, be reasonable son, I don't want to hurt you," Vlad replied.

"So, shooting me while I can't go ghost is fair!? You think that will make me listen to you!"

Vlad shot another plasma beam at Danny and sighed. "Please Daniel, son, don't be so foolish, just agree."

"I'm** NOT** your **SON**," Danny growled taking a fighting stance and trying to go ghost. "You're nothing but a lonely old man that needs a cat for company!"

"I do **NOT **have a **CAT**," Vlad roared shooting three more plasma beams at Danny, knocking him down.

''Wha…Whats a matter Vlad? Di…Did I strike a nerve," Danny asked panting.

"You know when I first went about planning your capture Daniel, Skulker offered to capture you for me. Of course, he had more painful ways of torturing you, but this time I wanted to do it. So Daniel," Vlad said phasing through the bars, "this time it will be _**I**_ who teaches _**you**_ the lesson," Vlad said with a sneer.

"Yeah, you would say that with your big bad ghost self," Danny sneered back.

"I'll give you one last chance Daniel to…"

"I told you, I will **NEVER** be your **SON**," Danny fired.

Vlad let out a snarl before hitting Danny square in the chest with a plasma blast. Danny let out a loud cry of pain as the Boooomerang hit Vlad in the head and the Spector Speeder came crashing through.

**"DANNY,"** Sam, Tucker, and Jazz cried as they saw Danny fall.

"Hey, _**NOBODY**_ picks on Fenton 'cept _**ME**_," Dash thundered.

"Oh please," Vlad replied unconcerned, picking Danny up. Danny, who was barley conscious, grunted in pain.

"I warned you," Dash replied pulling out the Fenton Thermos and pointing it at Vlad. A blue light shot out of it and went straight for Vlad and began to suck him into the thermos. Vlad dropped Danny and quickly got sucked into the thermos. Dash blew the smoke form it and capped the lid shut.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz ran up to Danny's side. In the capture of Vlad, Danny had been pulled through the bars of the cage by Vlad in a last ditch effort to save himself. Danny let out a small groan as he rolled over to look at his friends.

"Thanks for saving me," Danny said with a weak smile.

"We didn't save you Danny, Dash did," Jazz replied.

"Dash," Danny asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, and now we're even Fenturd," Dash replied before Danny passed out.


	8. Epilouge

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Epilogue

Danny woke up in his room with a start, shooting up. The moment he did, he regretted doing it so fast. He looked around and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sitting on chairs at the end of his bed.

"What happened," Danny asked.

"Vlad attacked you and Dash saved you man," Tucker answered.

"Then we brought you here to recover. You've been out for two days…We've been really worried about you," Sam added.

"What do mom and dad think," Danny asked worried.

"They think that you were ghost fighting like they do and got in over your head. Here," Jazz said handing him a small stack of papers. "Here's your homework for the last two days, and the school notice," she said with a smile.

"School notice," he asked confused, taking the notice and reading it.

Dear students,

Due to complications and problems, the school wide uniform has been canceled.

Mayor Masters

Danny chuckled, "Well looks like he lost this one too."

"Yep," Tucker said with a smile.

"There's one more thing I don't get…You said Dash saved me, but…Why?"

"Because Fenturd, no one picks on you 'cept me…'Sides, I owed you for saving me…Anyways, I came to tell you we're even and that when you came back to school, things are going back to normal again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Danny said with a smirk.

'Good," Dash said forcefully, "Cause I got a locker waitin' for you at the school," and then walked out, Danny just smiled, it was good to have things back to normal.


	9. Authors note

Danny Phantom: The Wrong Uniform

Author's note

I do have another Danny Phantom fan fic idea in mind, and I may be able to twick it a bit to be a sequel to this story…but I have two other stories on here that I have not updated in a long time so I need to update them first…I will try to update my DP collection soon. Thanks everyone for the reviews and all the reads


End file.
